he's my boy friends ? I Don't Know
by Kwon Hee je
Summary: kim Sunggyu adalah seorang yang mungkin bisa dibilang sebagai penerus perusahaan kim corp , namun sayangnya dia tidak sendiri , dia mempunyai sepupu yang bernama Sungyeol yang juga mungkin mengincar posisi utama pada perusahaan itu , lalu bagaimanakah kisah Sunggyu yang mungkin akan mengandalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkposisinya ? FF taon 2012 .. WOOGYU
1. Chapter 1

Author : Kwon Hee Je

Cast :

\- Nam Woohyun

\- Kim Sunggyu

\- Hoya

\- Sungyeol

\- Kim myungsoo

\- Dongwoo

\- Sungjong

\- And other , bisa nambah seiring waktu berjalan *cielah*

Warning : Boy X BOY , 17 NC , Please Don't Copy ! Don't like Don't Read! Jangan salahkan author kalo kalian kenapa-kenapa habis baca ini ea .. LOL

Summary : kim Sunggyu adalah seorang yang mungkin bisa dibilang sebagai penerus perusahaan kim corp , namun sayangnya dia tidak sendiri , dia mempunyai sepupu yang bernama Sungyeol yang juga mungkin mengincar posisi utama pada perusahaan itu , lalu bagaimanakah kisah Sunggyu yang mungkin akan mengandalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkan posisinya ? dan bagaimana dengan namja bernama Woohyun ? (jujur ini summary author ajha kagag ngarti ) =_="

.. Happy Reading …

….

#Author POV

"Hoyaaaaaaaa-ah" rengek namja berambut hitam itu memeluk namja yang sedang duduk santai diatas sofa sembari menonton pilem kesayangannya reply 1997

"Wegeurae Woohyun-ah?" tanya namja itu menaikkan salah satu alisnya

"Othee? Key memutuskan ku ! othokaee Hoya?" Woohyun mengeratkan pelukkanya pada hoya dan mendongakkan kepalanya memadang hoya dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya

"Aiishhh! Kau putus dengannya ? jangan bilang kau ketahuan selingkuh dengan noona-noona kaya ?" Hoya kembali mebalas Woohyun dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya

Woohyun menggangguk lemas meng-iyakan pertanyaan Hoya

"Bwo? Yha! Kau pabo eoh? Key sudah terlalu baik untuk mu Woohyun-ah ! bahkan dia memberikan mu pekerjaan di coffe shopnya" bentak Hoya yang sesekali terlihat gemas dan sukses menjitak kepala teman kecilnya itu

"Owh Appoo!" Woohyun melepaskan pelukannya , dan segera menggosokkan tangannya dikepalanya

"mau bagaimana lagi Hoya ! kau tau kan aku sedang membutuhkan uang , lagi pula noona-noona itu cukup cantik dan hmmm.. sexy , mereka juga kaya jadi aku bisa sedikit memanfaatkan mereka" ucap Woohyun tersenyum lebar seakan tak bersalah

"Aiishhh ! aku tak mau tau ! dasar kau playboy kelas kakap ! sudah berapa kali key kau sakiti eoh?" dengus Hoya memandang sinis kearah Woohyun

"Ck ! arra … tapi kau tau kan aku tidak tertarik dengan percintaan ! aku hanya tertarik dengan uang !" ucap Woohyun yang segera merebahkan dirinya disofa panjang itu

"huff … sepertinya aku harus mencari pekerjaan yang baru" ucap Woohyun malas

"Aiishhh!" Hoya segera menjitak kepala Woohyun saking kesal akibat sifat temannya itu

"Ackk ! appo Hoyaa!" runtuk Woohyun yang segera bangkit dari tidur malasnya

"apakah kau tidak pernah memkirkan perasaan Key eoh?" dengus hoya

"aku tidak peduli hoya! Aku hanya peduli bagaimana aku bisa mendapatkan uang untuk membiayai kehidupan ku , dan Sungjong!" ucap Woohyun datar dan kembali merebahkan dirinya

"Ck ! sepertinya aku harus segera mencari pekerjaan baru, apakah aku harus mencari noona-noona kaya lagi untuk mendapatkan uang? " lanjut Woohyun yang sekarang mencoba memejamkan matanya

.

.

.

(Seoul Café )

" Woohyun Hyung !" sapa namja berparas manis itu yang segera duduk tepat dihadapan Woohyun yang sedang sibuk membaca Koran paginya , berharap mendapatkan pekerjaan dengan upah yang besar

"hmm .. weyo jongie ? apakah jam kuliah mu sudah selesai?" tanya Woohyun datar tanpa melirik sedikit pun kearah dongsaengnya

" hari ini aku tidak kuliah hyung , aku pergi kesuatu tempat ! aku berharap mendapatkan pekerjaan tapi aku ditolak" ucap sungjong kecewa

"dia bilang aku terlalu manis dan kurang manly ! kurang dewasa ! dan lebih parahnya dia bilang aku seperti yeoja hyung!" ucap Sungjong yang sekarang emosinya makin memuncak mengingat kejadian yang tadi dia alami

"Ck ! bukankah itu memang benar?" sahut Woohyun datar tanpa sedikitpun melepaskan pandangannya pada Koran yang sedang dia baca

"Aiisshhh !" sungjong melirik tajam kearah Woohyun yang sedari tadi masih sibuk membaca Koran paginya

"Hyung! Bukankah kau membutuhkan pekerjaan? Sepertinya pekerjaan ini cocok untuk mu hyung!" Ucap Sungjong tersenyum manis

Woohyun mendongakkan kepalanya , menatap Sungjong yang masih tersenyum penuh arti

"apa maksud mu?" Woohyun menaikkan satu alisnya menatap heran kearah dongsaengnya

"bukankah tadi aku bilang aku sedang melamar pekerjaan hyung? Aku mendapatkan brosur dan syarat yang ada di brosur itu sangat sesuai dengan mu ! kau tampan ! hmmm cukup tinggi ! manly ! dan dewasa , jadi aku yakin kau pasti diterima hyung !" ucap Sungjong meyakinkan

"Ck ! pekerjaan apa ? apakah bisa menghasilkan uang yang banyak?"

"tentu saja Hyung ! ini bukan pekerjaan sembarang pekerjaan ! ini berhubungan dengan Kim corp ! kau tau kan ? perusahaan terbesar di korea!" Sungjong tersenyum lebar dan mengedip-ngedipkan matanya

"kau harus mendapatkan pekerjaan ini hyung ! aku memerlukan uang untuk biaya les vocal ku!" ucap Sungjong penuh semangat mencoba meyakinkan hyungnya yang masih menatapnya heran

"Ck ! kau masih saja les Vocal ?! sudah ku bilang kau les dance saja ! kau lebih cocok menjadi penari latarnya 2NE1 , SNSD , Sistar , 4-minute dan sebagainya dari pada kau menyanyi!"

" Yackk! Kau mau mati eoh Hyung!" bentak Sungjong kesal yang hanya dibalas tawa kecil oleh Woohyun

"arraseo! Dongsaeng ku yang manis ini jangan marah nde, kajja kita kesana ! kau mau mengantarkan ku untuk pergi ketempat Kim Corp bukan ?" Woohyun segera bangkit dari duduknya tersenyum penuh semangat kearah Dongsaeng tersayangnya

"Nde ! kajja Hyung ! kau pasti akan mendapatkan pekerjaan ini!" Sungjong segera melingkarkan tangannya dilengan kekar Woohyun dan mengajak hyungnya pergi meninggalkan café tersebut

….

(Kim Corp)

"apa kau yang bernama Woohyun-shi ?" tanya namja tersebut melirik tajam dengan mata sipitnya , menatap Woohyun dari atas ke bawah terlihat meneliti setiap jengkal dari namja itu

"hmm .. nde , Woohyun imnida" ucap Woohyun sedikit gugup ketika sepasang mata sipit sedang memandanginya

" Arraseo , kau diterima ! kau memenuhi kriteria yang ku cari" ucap namja tersebut

"Bwoo ? jinjayo? kamsahamnida sajangnim" Woohyun menundukkan badannya memberi penghormatan

" hmmm .. chogi sebenarnya apa posisi ku dikantor ini Sunggyu sajangnim ?"tanya Woohyun sedikit menggaruk tengkukknya yang tidak gatal

"tempat mu tidak dikantor ini Woohyun-Shii" ucap namja bernama Sunggyu itu datar dan segera kembali duduk di meja kerjanya

"Eh ? mak..maksud anda ?" tanya Woohyun heran

"apa kau tidak membaca selebaran yang aku bagikan?" tanya Sunggyu

Woohyun menggelang cepat , "any , aku hanya mendengar dari dongsaeng ku bahwa disini sedang membuka lowongan pekerjaan "

"Ck !" Sunggyu memijat kepalanya frustasi

" jadi kau benar-benar tidak tau woohyun-shi ?" lanjut Sunggyu yang dijawab oleh gelengan dari Woohyun

"arraseo ! aku akan memberitahukan mu tentang pekerjaan mu ! jadi pekerjaan mu adalah hanya untuk berpura-pura menjadi pacar dan sekaligus tunangan ku Woohyun-Shii!" ucap Sunggyu menatap Woohyun tajam

#Deg …

" Bwoo?" Woohyun membulatkan matanya setelah mendengar ucapan namja berambut merah itu yang juga adalah calon pewaris Kim Corp

TBC

Ngahhahahhaah .. siap'' deh klo udah ada TBC pasti diamuk masa ….. #AuthorKaburNaekSepedaMotorr… Ngruuungggg …..

Please Comment , kalo Comment author lanjut … kalo gag ya udahhh author bobok lagi bareng Woohyun ama Gyu …. =_=


	2. Chapter 2

div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;"Author : Kwon Hee Je /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;"Cast :/div  
div class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px; margin-left: 0.75in; text-indent: -0.25in;"-span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /spanNam Woohyun/div  
div class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px; margin-left: 0.75in; text-indent: -0.25in;"-span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /spanKim Sunggyu/div  
div class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px; margin-left: 0.75in; text-indent: -0.25in;"-span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /spanHoya/div  
div class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px; margin-left: 0.75in; text-indent: -0.25in;"-span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /spanSungyeol/div  
div class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px; margin-left: 0.75in; text-indent: -0.25in;"-span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /spanKim myungsoo/div  
div class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px; margin-left: 0.75in; text-indent: -0.25in;"-span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /spanDongwoo/div  
div class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px; margin-left: 0.75in; text-indent: -0.25in;"-span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /spanSungjong/div  
div class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px; margin-left: 0.75in; text-indent: -0.25in;"-span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /spanAnd other , bisa nambah seiring waktu berjalan *cielah*/div  
div class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px; margin-left: 0.75in;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;"Warning : Boy X BOY , 17 NC , Please Don't Copy ! Don't like Don't Read! Jangan salahkan author kalo kalian kenapa-kenapa habis baca ini ea .. LOL/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;"Summary : kim Sunggyu adalah seorang yang mungkin bisa dibilang sebagai penerus perusahaan kim corp , namun sayangnya dia tidak sendiri , dia mempunyai sepupu yang bernama Sungyeol yang juga mungkin mengincar posisi utama pada perusahaan itu , lalu bagaimanakah kisah Sunggyu yang mungkin akan mengandalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkan posisinya ? dan bagaimana dengan namja bernama Woohyun yang sekarang menjadi pacar sewaan Sunggyu ? (jujur ini summary author ajha kagag ngarti ) =_="/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;".. Happy Reading …/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;"…./div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;"#Deg …/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;"" Mwoo?" Woohyun membulatkan matanya setelah mendengar ucapan namja berambut merah itu yang juga adalah calon pewaris Kim Corp/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;"#Flash Back/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;"( Kim Corp )/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;"#author POV/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;""Yha! Kim Sunggyu !" teriak seorang yeoja sembari membanting pintu, sontak membuat orang yang berada didalam ruangan itu mendongakkan kepalanya/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;"" Nyonya Kim , mianhamnida .. Sunggyu sajangnim sedang tidak bisa diganggu saat ini …" ucap namja itu sedikit tegang dan terlihat mengikuti yeoja itu dari arah belakang/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;"" Gwencana Dongwoo-shii , kau bisa keluar" ucap namja berambut merah yang sedang duduk dimeja kerjanya sembari memijat kepalanya perlahan/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;""ah .. nde sajangnim …" Dongwoo menundukkan kepalanya memberi hormat dan segera pergi keluar setelah mendapat perintah dari atasannya/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;""Huff…" Sunggyu menghela napasnya dan mendongakkan kepalanya menatap yeoja yang berada dihadapannya kini/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;""Weyoo umma ?" tanya Sunggyu malas/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;"" Yha! Sampai kapan kau mau seperti ini Kim Sunggyu? Kau bilang kau sudah mempunyai kekasih ! tapi mana ? sampai sekarang kau belum mengenalkannya pada umma! Kau tau kan Sungyeol sudah bertunangan sekarang dengan anak pemegang saham terbesar diperusahhan kita ! kalau kau seperti ini terus halmoni mu akan segera mewariskan semuanya pada Sungyeol arra! kalau kau tidak mengenalkan pacar mu itu biar umma saja yang mencarikan mu ! umma akan menjodohkan mu dengan anak teman umma !" nyonya kim menatap tajam kearah anaknya itu dan segera pergi berlalu keluar ruangan dengan sesekali meruntuk kesal/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;"Sunggyu memijat kembali kepalanya frustasi , tangannya segera menekan tombol telpon yang berada didekatnya bermaksud untuk memanggil sekertarisnya/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;"" Sajangnim , kau memanggil ku ?" tanya namja tersebut segera mendekati Sunggyu yang masih memijat kepalanya/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;"" berhentilah memanggil ku sajangnim Dongwoo-ah ! kita sedang berdua sekarang" Sunggyu memberikan deathglare kearah Dongwoo yang sekarang berdiri tepat dihadapannya sambil tersenyum kecil/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;""kekkekeh .. mau bagaimana lagi Sunggyu-ah , aku sudah terbiasa memanggil mu dengan sajangnim" sahut Dongwoo/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;"" Isshh! Aku muak ketika kau memanggil ku seperti itu ! Itu seperti aku lebih tua beberapa kali lipat dari mu arra!" Sunggyu sekali lagi memberikan death glarenya kearah namja dino itu/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;""arra .. arra … lalu kau kenapa memanggil ku ?" tanya nama itu menatap heran kearah Sunggyu/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;""Umma menginginkan ku segera bertunangan karena keinginan halmoni , kau tau kan yang harus kau lakukan Dongwoo?"/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;""anni … memang kita harus bagaimana Gyu ?" ucap namja itu kembali bertanya kepada Sunggyu yang langsung dibalas deathglare lagi dari sunggyu/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;""Aku benar-benar menyesal memilih mu sebagai sekertaris ku ! apa aku harus memecat mu eoh?" Sunggyu menatap tajam kearah Dongwoo/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;""aisshhh mian … mian … lalu aku harus bagaimana Gyu ?"/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;""kau sebarkan brosur , dan buat kriteria namja yang cocok untuk menjadi pacar dan tunangan ku" ucap Sunggyu datar sembari kembali membuka beberapa berkas file yang harus kembali dia kerjakan/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;""apa Kau serius?" Dongwoo membulatkan matanya , menatap kearah Sunggyu yang masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;""aku serius Dongwoo-ah !" ucap Sunggyu datar tanpa melepas pandangannya dari tumpukan berkas-berkas file di mejanya/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;""ta..tapi kenapa harus seperti itu ? banyak yang ingin mendapatkan mu Sunggyu , kenapa kau harus repot-repot mencari pacar dengan cara seperti itu?"/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;""ck ! kau taukan Dongwoo aku tidak mau menjalin hubungan serius lagi semenjak kejadian itu" Sunggyu mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Dongwoo dengan tatapan malas/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;""aahh , nde .. arraseo , aku akan segera membuat sesuai perintahmu gyu .." ucap Dongwoo memberikan hormat dan segera pergi berlalu untuk melaksanakan tugasnya/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;"./div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;"./div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;"./div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;"(Kim Corp )/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;"#FlashBack END/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;"#Woohyun POV/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;"Aku menelan saliva ku pelan ketika melihat namja berambut merah yang sedang duduk manis di meja kerjanya tanpa sedikit pun melepaskan pandangannya dari tumpukkan berkas-berkas putih yang memenuhi mejanya/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;"Aku sangat tegang saat ini , aku takut jika aku akan bernasib sama dengan dongsaeng ku , bagaimana jka aku juga ditolak seperti dongsaeng ku? Aku pasti akan ditertawakan oleh Sungjong/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;""Sunggyu sajangnim , dia Woohyun-shii , sepertinya dia yang terakhir karena sudah tidak ada lagi diluar sana" ucap Dongwoo sedikit menoleh untuk meneliti Woohyun dari atas kebawah/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;""hmm .. arraseo" ucap namja bernama sunggyu itu tanpa menatap kearah ku dan namja yang berada disamping ku/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;"#Deg/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;"Jantung ku seketika berdetak ketika melihatnya mendongakkan kepalanya , 'ya tuhan , ternyata dia masih muda? Dan hmm , dia cukup manis untuk seorang namja bahkan lebih manis dari pada mantan ku , dan lihat matanya sangat lucu' ucap ku dalam hati sembari tersenyum-senyum sendiri/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;"Sunggyu segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan dengan perlahan mendekatkan dirinya kearah ku , memberikan tatapan tajam dan meneliti setiap jengkal tubuh ku dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;""apa kau yang bernama Woohyun-shi ?" tanya namja tersebut melirik tajam kearah ku dengan mata sipitnya/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;""hmm .. nde , Woohyun imnida" ucap ku sedikit gugup ketika mata sipitnya mulai menatap ku tanpa melepaskan tatapannya sedikit pun/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;"" Arraseo , kau diterima ! kau memenuhi kriteria yang ku cari" ucapnya datar sembari menganggukkan kepalanya kecil/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;""Ne ? jinjayo? kamsahamnida sajangnim" aku tersenyum lebar dan dengan segera menundukkan badan ku /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" " hmmm .. chogi sebenarnya apa posisi ku dikantor ini Sunggyu sajangnim ?"tanya ku sedikit menggaruk tengkuk ku yang tidak gatal/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;""tempat mu tidak dikantor ini Woohyun-Shii" ucap namja itu datar dan segera kembali duduk di meja kerjanya , membuatku seketika menaikkan satu alis ku dan menatapnya penuh dengan tanda tanya/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;""Eh ? mak-maksud anda ?" aku kembali bertanya dan memberikan tatapan heran/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;""apa kau tidak membaca selebaran yang aku bagikan?" tanyanya yang juga sekarang sedang menatap ku dengan menyipitkan matanya dan mengerutkan keningnya/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;"Aku menggelang cepat , "anni , aku hanya mendengar dari dongsaeng ku bahwa disini sedang membuka lowongan pekerjaan " jawab ku/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;""Ck !" dia memijat kepalanya frustasi/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" " jadi kau benar-benar tidak tau woohyun-shi ?" dia melanjutkanpertanyaannya yang dijawab gelengan dari ku/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;""arraseo ! aku akan memberitahukan mu tentang pekerjaan mu ! jadi pekerjaan mu adalah hanya untuk berpura-pura menjadi pacar dan sekaligus tunangan ku Woohyun-shi" ucapnya menatap ku tajam/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;"#Deg …/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;"Jantung ku kembali berdetak sedikit shock karena pekerjaan yang baru saja aku dapatkan/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;""Ne?" aku membulatkan mata ku setelah mendengar ucapan namja berambut merah itu yang juga adalah calon pewaris Kim Corp/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;"#Woohyun POV End/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;"#Author POV/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;""jadi bagaimana Woohyun-shi? Apakah kau menerima pekerjaan ini?" tanya Sungyu menunggu jawaban dari namja yang membatu dihadapannya/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;""ahh .. Cho-Chogi … nde tentu saja Sunggyu sajangnim" Woohyun tersenyum sembari sesekali menggaruk tengkuknya/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;""arraseo… kau akan mendapatkan uang setiap kali ketika aku memintamu untuk berperan sebagai pacar ku" ucap Sunggyu datar/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;""dan satu lagi kau jangan memanggilku sajangnim! Panggil aku Hyung ! kau lebih muda dari ku 2 tahun bukan ? aku sudah melihat data-data mu !" lanjut sunggyu yang sekarang terlihat sibuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;""Dongwoo-shi! Kau segera ajarkan Woohyun tentang semua tata cara bangaimana untuk menjadi pacarku ! kau mengertikan Dongwoo?" Sunggyu mendongakkan kepalanya menoleh kerah Dongwoo yang sedari tadi berdiri disamping Woohyun/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;""ahh nde arraseo sunggyu sajangnim" jawab Dongwoo dan kemudian mempersilakan Woohyun untuk pergi keluar/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;""Changkaman.." Woohyun dan Dongwoo seketika memberhentikan langkahnya seketika/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;""Woohyun-shi , jangan lupa kau berikan nomor ponsel mu pada sekertaris ku , aku akan menghubungi mu ketika sudah waktunya" ucap Sunggyu tanpa menoleh kearah Woohyun dan Dongwoo/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;"./div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;"./div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;"./div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;"" Yackk! Berapa kali aku bilang itu sendok untuk Sup ! Bukan untuk nasi !" bentak seseorang yang berhasil membuat namja yang duduk disampingnya menutup kedua telinganya/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;""Yha! Kau pabo eoh ? aku sudah mengajarkan mu selama lima hari namun kau tetap saja tidak bisa membedakan sendok untuk sup dan untuk nasi ! bahkan kau tidak bisa membedakan untuk sendok teh !" lanjut namja tersebut/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;""aiishhh! Yack Dongwoo hyung ! memangnya apa bedanya eoh ?! bukankah ini sama –sama sendok eoh?" ucap Woohyun kesal sembari menunjukkan kedua sendok itu kearah Dongwoo/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;""bagi mu itu sama ! tapi untuk keluarga kim itu beda nam Woohyun-shii! Lagi pula siapa yang mengijinkan mu memanggil ku hyung eoh? Sejak kapan eomma ku mempunyai anak seperti mu ?" dengus Dongwoo kesal karena ulah Woohyun yang seenaknya memanggilnya hyung/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;"#drttt..drrttt ../div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;"Tiba-tiba dering ponsel menghentikan aktifitas pertengkaran kedua namja itu , Dongwoo segera meraih kantong kemejanya mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menatap layar ponselnya/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;"" Yha ! kau disuruh pergi kekantor sekarang , kajja" ucap Dongwoo kembali memasukkan ponselnya kedalam jasnya dan kemudian berlalu pergi bersama Woohyun yang mengikutinya dari belakang/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;"./div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;"./div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;"./div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;"( Kim Corp )/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;""othe Woohyun-shi?" tanya namja berambut merah itu menatap Woohyun dengan tatapan yang author juga gag ngerti/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;""apakah kau sudah siap berperan sebagai pacar ku? Aku akan segera mengenalkan mu kepada keluarga ku" ucap Sunggyu datar tanpa melepas tatapannya/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;""nde? Ma..maksud anda apa Suggyu-shi?" tanya Woohyun heran/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;""Ck ! sudah berapa kali aku menyuruh mu untuk memanggilku dengan sebutan Hyung? Kau akan segera aku perkenalkan kepada keluarga ku Woohyun! Bukankah Dongwoo sudah mengajarkan semuanya pada mu? Apakah kau sudah siap ? kita akan pergi besok " Sunggyu membereskan berkas-berkasnya dan kemudian segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mendekati Woohyun/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;""kau sudah siap untuk berperan sebagai pacar ku kan Woohyun-shi?" Sunggyu menatap Woohyun dengan kedua mata sipitnya menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada bidangnya/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;"" Ahh , hmm .. nde .. nde hyung" ucap Woohyun sedikit gugup karena ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya berperan sebagai pacar bohongan apalagi dia akan segera dikenalkan dengan keluarga Kim yang sangat kaya raya dan berkelas pastinya/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;""kajja , kita perlu menyiapkan semuanya" Sunggyu memegang pundak Woohyun dengan kedua tangannya dan tersenyum manis/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;""Yha ! kau tidak perlu tegang seperti itu , kajja kita pergi" lanjut sunggyu yang entah kenapa memberikan wink kepada Woohyun yang sedari tadi membatu dihadapannya/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;"#Deg/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;"Sontak saja jantung Woohyun berdetuk sangat kencang ketika namja sipit itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya pda Woohyun sembari tersenyum manis ,senyum yang bisa membuat namja dan yeoja yang melihatnya bisa jatuh hati seketika kepadanya/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;"' Woohyun-ah! Sadarlah ! kau kenapa eoh? Kau menyukai namja ini ? yang benar saja ?' ucap Woohyun dalam hati/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;"Woohyun menelan salivanya perlahan , matanya sekarang benar-benar tidak dapat berpaling dari sosok namja berambut merah yang menatapnya heran sedari tadi /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;"span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;"#author POV/spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /br style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /br style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;"' Woohyun-ah! Sadarlah ! kau kenapa eoh? Kau menyukai namja ini ? yang benar saja ?' ucap Woohyun dalam hati/spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /br style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;"Woohyun menelan salivanya perlahan , matanya sekarang benar-benar tidak dapat berpaling dari sosok namja berambut merah yang menatapnya heran sedari tadi/spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /br style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;"./spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;"./spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;"./spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;""Woohyun-ah ! Woohyun-shii! Yha Nam Woohyun!" ucap Sunggyu melambaikan tangannya dihadapan Woohyun yang sedang membatu sedari tadi/spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /br style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;""ahh .. nde… we?" tanya Woohyun sedikit gugup karena baru saja sukses tersadar dari lamunannya/spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /br style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;""Ck ! kau kenapa eoh ?" tanya sunggyu menatap heran kearah Woohyun/spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /br style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;""anni… anyeo" Woohyun menggeleng cepat dan tersenyum lebar membuat namja sipit itu menaikkan satu alisnya/spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /br style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;""kau aneh ! kajja kita pergi" ucap Sunggyu menepuk pelan pundak Woohyun dan kemudian berlalu keluar ruang kerjanya diikuti Woohyun/spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /br style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /br style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;"…/spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;"(Kim Corp )/spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /br style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;"Woohyun segera mengikuti Sunggyu dari arah belakang dengan sedikit menjaga jarak antara dirinya dan Sunggyu ,/spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;""anneyong haseyo Sunggyu sajangnim" sapa yeoja-yeoja dan namja-namja yang tersenyum ketika melihat Sunggyu dan Woohyun keluar dari ruang kerja Sunggyu/spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /br style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;"Sunggyu menoleh kearah namja dan yeoja-yeoja itu dan kemudian kembali menatap kearah depan tanpa memberikan balasan ataupun senyuman kepada orang-orang sekitarnya/spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /br style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;"'aigoooo , lihatlah namja ini , kenapa dia begitu angkuh ? bahkan dia tidak membalas sedikitpun sapaan orang-orang sekitarnya' dengus Woohyun dalam hati sembari menatap punggung Sunggyu yang berjalan angkuh didepannya/spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /br style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;"./spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;"./spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;"./spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /br style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /br style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;"( Seoul Departement store )/spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /br style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;"Mobil Sport merah milik Sunggyu tiba-tiba berenti disalah satu distrik perbelanjaan diseoul , dengan cepat dia menyeret namja berambut hitam itu untuk ikut masuk kesalah satu butik megah nan mahal yang berada di daerah tersebut *biasa orang kaya* =_=/spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /br style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;""Hyung , kita mau kemana?" tanya Woohyun yang merasa dirinya diseret paksa oleh Sunggyu/spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /br style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;""kita akan membeli baju untuk mu , aku mau kau memakai pakaian yang layak untuk besok" ucap Sunggyu datar sembari masih menyeret tangan Woohyun untuk memasuki salah satu butik langganan keluarga KIM/spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /br style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;""Bwo? Jigeum? Tapi…tapi aku tidak bawa uang sekarang Hyung!" ucap Woohyun menghentikan langkahnya seketika dan menatap Sunggyu dengan memasang tampang memelas/spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /br style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;""Aisshhh! Aku yang akan bayar Nam Woohyun! Kau tenang saja!" decak Sunggyu yang kemudian kembali menyeret namja itu masuk kedalam butik/spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;"./spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;"./spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /br style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;""Woohyun-ah kurasa ini juga cocok untuk mu" ucap Sunggyu yang melirik kearah Woohyun sembari mencocokkan beberapa pakaian ditubuh sixpack Woohyun/spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /br style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;""ok , aku akan membeli ini juga untuk mu , kajja kita kekasir.." ucap Sunggyu datar dan segera berlalu kearah kasir diikuti Woohyun yang masih memasang tampang cengo seketika karena melihat harga-harga pakaian yang berada dibutik itu/spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /br style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;"" Semuanya 20.000 dolar" ucap kasir itu mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Woohyun yang tengah membatu dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar/spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /br style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;"" Ye? kenapa mahal sekali noona ?" protes Woohyun yang sukses membulatkan matanya/spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /br style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;""Yha ! sudahlah eum, kau cepat bayar ini pakai kartu credit ku" Sunggyu merogok kantong celananya dan segera mengeluarkan kartu creditnya untuk diberikan kepada Woohyun/spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /br style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;""sebentar Hyung!" ucap Woohyun yang memberhentikan aktivitas Sunggyu merogok dompetnya/spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /br style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;""yha ! noona ! apakah kau tidak bisa memberikan ku diskon eoh?" Woohyun mengedip-ngedipkan matanya dan melancarkan senyum seribu gigi andalannya, sontak membuat Sunggyu dan kasir itu seketika membulatkan matanya karena melihat aksi rayuan gombal Woohyun/spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /br style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;""nde ?" noona kasir itu membulatkan matanya menatap Woohyun heran dan sesekali menelan salivanya karena terkesima akan sosok pemandangan indah dihadapannya/spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /br style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;""jebaall , noona , berikan aku diskon nde ? kalau kau berikan aku diskon aku akan memberikan number ponsel ku untuk mu , othe ?" Woohyun kembali melancarkan aksinya mengedip-ngedipkan matanya sambil bergaya aegyo membuat sosok yeoja yang berada didepannya itu akhirnya kelepek-kelepek dan menyerah juga/spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /br style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;"./spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;"./spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /br style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;""hahahahahahaha , wuahhh kau hebat sekali Woohyun! " tawa seorang namja pecah ketika sesaat keluar dari butik itu/spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /br style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;""Woah , aku tidak menyangka dia memberikan mu diskon 50% , ckckckck" lanjut namja tersebut menggelengkan kepalanya dan tertawa geli karena mengingat kejadian dibutik tadi/spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /br style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;""siapa dulu Hyung ! nam Woohyun!" ucap Woohyun bangga/spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /br style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;""ahh , aku pasti akan dimarah oleh Hoya kali ini" eluh Woohyun/spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /br style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;""Hoya ? nugu ? weyo?" tanya Sunggyu yang sukses terheran/spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /br style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;""Hoya teman ku hyung , aku memberikan number ponselnya kepada noona tadi , aiisshhh! Aku pasti akan dibunuhnya!" Woohyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi/spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /br style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;""Mwo ? puahahahahahahha" Sunggyu kembali tertawa seketika setelah mendengar pengakuan Woohyun membuat Woohyun yang berada disampingnya segera menoleh kearahnya dan terkesima oleh paras namja sipit itu/spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /br style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;"'Bwoya ? kenapa dia tertawa eoh? Lihatlah matanya menjadi semakin menyipit karena dia tertawa, tapi itu benar-benar indah , mata yang indah' ucap Woohyun dalam hati/spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /br style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;"Dalam beberapa menit Woohyun sukses dibuat terkesima dengan pemandangan indah yang berada disampingnya itu/spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /br style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;"./spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;"./spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;"./spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /br style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;"( Seoul Park )/spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /br style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;"" Wooahhhh ! sudah lama aku tidak kemari!" Teriak Sunggyu gembira yang kemudian langsung berlari menuju kesebuah ayunan yang berada ditaman bermain tersebut/spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /br style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;""Woohyun-ah ! anjja!" Sunggyu tersenyum manis dan menepuk ayunan yang berada disebelahnya/spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /br style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;"Woohyun membulatkan matanya seketika , ketika melihat sosok namja yang berada dihadapannya ini berubah drastic menjadi seperti anak kecil dengan seketika/spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /br style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;"Woohyun menggangguk kecil dan kemudian duduk disamping Sunggyu/spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /br style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;""ahhhh , aku benar-benar menyukai ini!" ucap Sunggyu mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit yang sudah mulai kemerahan/spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /br style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;"Disaat Sunggyu sedang mendongakkan kepalanya , Woohyun malah asik menatap namja yang berada disampingnya itu , menatap pemandangan indah yang lebih indah dari pada langit sore yang berada ditaman itu/spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /br style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;"' Bwoya ? apakah dia memiliki dua kepribadian? Dia begitu angkuh dan arrogant ketika diperusahhan tadi , namun lihat dia sekarang ! persis seperti malaikat kecil tak berdosa , sangat manis ' ucap Woohyun yang tanpa henti menatap sosok Sunggyu yang masih sibuk tersenyum gembira menikmati pemandangan sore ditaman itu/spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /br style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;"./spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;"./spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;"./spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;"( WooJong Apartement )/spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;"Keesokan harinya ,/spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;"#Brakkkk/spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;"bunyi sebuah pintu yang didobrak paksa oleh seseorang sukses membuat keributan disore hari , dari arah pintu terlihat sosok seorang namja yang sedang memasang wajah kesal bercampur-campur *apadeh autor gag ngerti* =_=/spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /br style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;""Yha ! nam Woohyun !" teriak seorang namja dari arah pintu masuk apartement Woojong , namja itu menoleh sekitarnya terlihat sedang mencari sosok seseorang , namun nihil sosok yang dia cari tidak terlihat batang hidungnya diruang tamu , merasa sosok yang dia cari tidak berada diruang tamu namja itu kemudian segera membuka salah satu pintu kamar yang kuat dugaan itu adalah kamar seorang nam Woohyun/spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /br style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;""Yack ! nam Woohyun ! apakah kau memberikan number ku lagi pada seorang yeoja eoh?!" bentak namja yang bernama Hoya itu yang segera menyusup kekamar Woohyun/spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /br style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;"Woohyun segera menoleh kearah Hoya dan tersenyum manis tanpa rasa bersalah ketika melihat teman kecilnya itu/spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /br style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;""Ah , Hoya kau sudah datang ? othe ? bagaimana penampilan ku?" tanya Woohyun yang segera memperlihatkan dirinya yang dibalut baju yang kemarin baru saja Sunggyu belikan untuknya/spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /br style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;""WOW" hoya membulatkan matanya dan membuat mulutnya membentuk huruf 0 seketika , ketika melihat tubuh six pack Woohyun yang sangat menggoda ketika dibalut dengan kemeja yang mahal dan sedikit ketat sukses membuat lekuk tubuh Woohyun ter-ekspos/spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /br style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;""Yha ! kau jangan bilang WOW saja , othe ? apakah aku terlihat aneh?" tanya Woohyun yang sedikit cemas/spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /br style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;"Hoya menggeleng pelan dengan pandangan matanya yang masih menatap Woohyun dengan tatapan seakan bertanya – apakah kau Woohyun?/spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /br style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height:  
20.79px;"Woohyun tersenyum senang melihat jawaban hoya dan kembali merapikan jas hitam kemerahan yang dia pakai didepan cerminnya/spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /br style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;"" ah , hoya kau ada apa kemari?" tanya Woohyun yang sudah selesai dengan kesibukannya sedari tadi/spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /br style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;""ah , sungjong menyuruh ku untuk mengajarinya matematika hari ini , dan kau ? kau mau kemana Woohyun?" tanya Hoya yang terheran melihat teman kecilnya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sangat mempesona karena jas dan kemeja bermerek yang dia kenakan/spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /br style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;""ah , aku ….." belum selesai Woohyun menjawab pertanyaan Hoya tiba-tiba Sungjong muncul dari arah belakang Hoya dan memotong pembicaraan Hoya dan Woohyun/spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /br style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;""Hoya hyung , kau sudah disini?" Sungjong menepuk pelan pundak Hoya membuat sang empunya sedikit terkejut dan kemudian menoleh kearah Sungjong/spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /br style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;""ah , sungjong-ah , kau mengagetkan ku" Hoya mengelus dadanya pelan akibat terkejut dengan kedatangan Sungjong/spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /br style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;""hyung , kajja kita keruang tamu kau mau mengajari ku kan?" Sungjong segera menarik Hoya menuju ruang tamu mereka dengan diikuti Woohyun/spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /br style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;"" Sungjong-ah, hyung mu itu sebenarnya dia kenapa eoh?" tanya Hoya yang sekarang sedang duduk diruang tamu dan masih menatap heran Woohyun yang sedang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka/spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /br style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;""ah , memang kau tidak tau hyung?" sungjong menoleh kearah Hoya dengan tatapan heran karena mana mungkin Hoya yang berteman baik dengan Woohyun tidak tau tentang pekerjaan hyungnya yang sekarang menjadi pacar sewaan dari direktur kim corp/spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /br style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;"Hoya menggeleng kecil menatap Sungjong/spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /br style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;"#dasi dorawa .. dorawa .. dorawa …/spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;"Tiba-tiba bunyi dering ponsel memecah keheningan mereka bertiga yang sedang berada diruang tamu,/spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /br style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;""yeoboseyo?" ucap Woohyun yang segera mengangkat ponselnya/spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;""ah , Dongwoo hyung , mwo ? kau sudah diluar ? ah nde aku akan turun sekarang tunggu aku" ucap Woohyun yang segera menutup ponselnya dan segera pergi berlari keluar tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada dua orang yang sedari tadi tidak melepas tatapannya dari seorang nam Woohyun/spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /br style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;"./spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;"./spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;"./spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /br style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;"Woohyun menuruni anak tangga apartementnya dengan tergesa-gesa , yah apartementnya bukanlah sebuah apartment mewah seperti yang terlihat didrama-drama televisi kebanyakan , dimana didalamnya mereka mempunyai lift yang bisa membawa mu dengan cepat kelantai puncak dan kelantai dasar /spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /br style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;"Apartement Woohyun hanyalah apartment biasa dengan anak tangga berkeramik dan tanpa eskulator apalagi lift ! =_=/spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /br style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;"Woohyun memberhentikan langkahnya ketika dia melihat sosok seseorang yang sedang berdiri disamping mobil berwarna hitam yang mungkin milik namja itu/spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /br style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;""Dongwoo hyung , mian apakah kau menunggu lama?" sapa Woohyun yang bergegas mendekati namja dino tersebut/spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /br style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;""anni , aku baru saja datang , kajja kita pergi" ucap Dongwoo yang segera membuka pintu mobilnya dan masuk kedalam mobil hitam yang mungkin miliknya/spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /br style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;"Woohyun mengangguk pelan menuruti ajakan Dongwoo dan ikut masuk kedalam mobil Dongwoo/spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /br style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;""kita mau kemana hyung?" Woohyun menoleh kearah dongwoo yang sedang sibuk dengan kemudinya/spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /br style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;""kita akan mencari Sunggyu" jawab Dongwoo datar dan masih berkonsentrasi dengan kemudinya/spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /br style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;"Woohyun mengangguk kecil seakan mengerti dengan jawaban namja dino itu/spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /br style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;"./spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;"./spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;"./spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;""yuppsss , kita sudah sampai" ucap Dongwoo sembari mengangkat rem tangan mobilnya dan kemudian membuka pintu mobilnya untuk segera keluar dengan diikuti Woohyun/spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /br style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;"Woohyun membulatkan matanya dan menelan salivanya begitu melihat rumah megah yang sedang berada dihadapannya sekarang , sebuah rumah yang dapat dibilang seperti Villa dengan pagar tinggi putih dan taman bunga disekitarnya bahkan didepan rumah itu juga ada kolam dengan air mancurnya/spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /br style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;""Choo…Chogii , apakah ini rumah Sunggyu hyung?" tanya woohyun tanpa melepas tatapannya dari rumah megah didepannya/spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /br style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;""annieo , ini rumah KIM halmoni dan juga sepupu Sunggyu yang bernama Sungyeol , kajja ! aku akan mengantarkan mu masuk , Sunggyu sudah menunggu mu didalam" jawab Dongwoo yang segera melanjutkan perjalannannya/spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /br style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;"Woohyun mengangguk kecil kemudian kembali mengikuti namja Dino itu dari arah belakang , matanya tak henti-hentinya menatap pemandangan disekelilingnya , pemandangan yang mungkin hanya dapat dilihatnya ditelevisi/spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /br style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;"…../spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /br style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;"Dongwoo membuka perlahan pintu rumah megah bercat putih itu , dia segera menundukkan kepalanya ketika melihat sosok seorang namja berambut merah yang sedang duduk disebuah sofa dengan buku ditangannya/spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /br style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;"" Sajangnim , Woohyun-shii dia sudah datang" ucap Dongwoo tak lupa membungkukkan tubuhnya/span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;"span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;""eum" Sunggyu, namja dengan surai merah menyala itu hanya mengangguk kecil tanpa menoleh, namja itu lebih terlihat asik dengan buku yang ia baca . tak berapa lama sebelum akhirnya ia sekarang menutup bukunya dan /spanspan style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;"bangkit dari duduknya , berjalan mendekati Woohyun dan dongwoo/spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /br style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;"Sunggyu menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada bidangnya , perlahan mata sipitnya mulai menatap Woohyun dari atas kebawah mengoreksi setiap detail namja terseut/span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;"span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;""Not Bad" ucapnya tersenyum simpul " Kajja kita pergi keruang makan , semua sudah menunggu mu disana" lanjutnya segera pergi berlalu meninggalkan Dongwoo/spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /br style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;"./spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;"./spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;"./spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /br style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;"Woohyun dan Sunggyu memberhentikan langkahnya tepat didepan sebuah pintu coklat besar dan kokoh, Sunggyu menoleh kearah Woohyun yang sedari tadi tak henti mengeluarkan keringat dinginnya , jantungnya bertedak kencang , dia merasakan sangat gugup sekarang! Dia tidak pernah segugup ini dalam hidupnya/spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /br style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;""apakah kau sudah siap?" tanya Sunggyu yang menatap Woohyun dengan tatapan iba bercampur khawatir dengan keadaan namja dihadapannya itu/spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /br style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;"Woohyun menelan salivanya dan mengangguk kecil/spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /br style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;""Gwencana , kau hanya perlu menjawab beberapa pertanyaan , jika kau tidak bisa menjawab biar aku yang menjawab semuanya" Sunggyu menepuk pundak Woohyun dan tersenyum manis kearah Woohyun mencoba memberi semangat pada namja yang sedang tegang tersebut/spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /br style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;"Senyum kecil seketika muncul disudut bibir Woohyun ketika melihat senyum Sunggyu yang sangat manis seperti malaikat dan membuat hatinya seketika menjadi tenang dan nyaman, Sunggyu mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Woohyun mengangguk kecil menandakan jika Woohyun harus siap dengan apa yang akan terjadi didalam ruang makan dibalik pintu coklat itu/spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /br style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;"#Kriieekkkkk =_= *bunyinya jelak amet dah sumpah* #Plakkk *author diusir ganggu suasana*/spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /br style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;"Woohyun kembali menelan salivanya , tubuhnya sukses menegang ketika melihat 4 sosok manusia yang sedang duduk dimeja makan dan tak henti menatap kearahnya/spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /br style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;""ah , Sunggyu-ah kau sudah datang? Anjja!'' ucap seorang yeoja dengan rambut putihnya/spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /br style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;""ahh , nde halmoni" Sunggyu membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya dan menarik Woohyun menuju meja makan/spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /br style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;""nugu?" tanya Kim halmoni yang terheran melihat sosok namja yang duduk disamping sunggyu/spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /br style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;""ah , dia namja chingu ku halmoni" jawab Sunggyu tersenyum sopan/spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /br style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" Jinjayo? Aigooo , halmoni sangat senang mendengarnya ! akhirnya cucu manis halmoni punya pacar juga" ucap Kim halmoni yang terkekeh gembira/spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /br style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;""ah , anneyong haseyo halmoni" sapa Woohyun sedikit gugup "nam Woohyun imnida" lanjut Woohyun mencoba memperkenalkan dirinya pada KIM halmoni/spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /br style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;""ahhh , Woohyun, aigoo kau sangat tampan ! tak kalah tampan dengan Myungsoo" ucap Kim halmoni tersenyum ramah sembari melirik Woohyun dan Myungsoo yang sedang duduk disamping Sungyeol secara bergantian/spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /br style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;""ah , kamsahamnida Kim almoni , kau juga masih sangat cantik dan awet muda " goda Woohyun yang seketika membuat Kim halmoni tertawa terbahak-bahak karena senang/spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /br style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;"Sedangkan Sunggyu hanya memutar bola matanya dan dengan sesekali melirik kearah Woohyun dengan menggelengkan kepalanya kecil/spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /br style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;""aigooo kau benar-benar anak yang baik" Kim almoni tersenyum lebar kearah Woohyun/spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /br style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;""Yha , hyori-ah anak mu sangat pintar memilih pasangan eoh?" goda kim halmoni pada sosok yeoja yang duduk tak jauh dari kim halmoni yang ternyata adalah eomma dari Sunggyu/spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /br style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;"Dan yeoja itu hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk tanpa melepas sedikitpun pandangannya dari Woohyun dan Sunggyu yang duduk dihadapannya/spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /br style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;""ah , Woohyun-ah ! kenalkan ini cucu halmoni , dia adalah sepupu dari Sunggyu" ucap Kim halmoni yang sedang menunjuk kearah Sungyeol yang duduk disamping Kim Ajhuma/spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /br style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;""anneyong , Sungyeol imnida" Sungyeol menundukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kecil/spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /br style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;""nah , dan yang duduk disampingnya adalah Myungsoo , dia adalah tunangan dari cucu ku Sungyeol , mereka baru saja bertunangan" lanjut Kim halmoni memperkenalkan satu persatu sosok yang berada diruangan itu/spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /br style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;"Woohyun menolehkan pandangannya kearah myungsoo bermaksud untuk menunggu perkenalan diri dari Myungsoo, namun namja itu hanya tersenyum sinis menatap Woohyun tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun dari mulutnya/spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /br style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;"" Sunggyu-ah bagaimana kalau kau dan Woohyun menginap disini saja ? bukankah ini sudah larut malam? Halmoni masih mempunyai satu kamar kosong disini, othe ? kalian tidak apa-apa kalau kalian satu kamar bukan?" Kim halmoni menatap Sunggyu dan Woohyun dengan tatapan penuh harap/spanbr style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /br style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;""Ye? " Woohyun dan Sunggyu sontak terkejut bukan main, mata mereka seketika berubah menjadi membulat sempurna ketika mendengar permintaan dari Kim halmoni yang menyuruh mereka untuk bermalam dirumahnya/span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;"span style="font-size: 14.85px; line-height: 20.79px;"_TBC_ Mian Gaje dan Typo bertebaran /span/div 


End file.
